


【苏卡】【乌拉圭双子星】Où est ma tête?

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: *成人童话风格，猎人路易斯/鸟之国的王子埃丁森；*献给太太，爱您。





	【苏卡】【乌拉圭双子星】Où est ma tête?

0.

苏亚雷斯是个坚强的猎人。

他绝对不会承认自己正咬着枕头在深夜哇哇大哭。

 

1.

好吧，至少没有哭很大声。

眼泪只是慢慢地浸透了布料，被枕芯里柔软的羽毛吃进去了而已。

说道羽毛，那个送给他羽毛枕头的家伙，现在不知道去哪里了呢。

翻了个身，让眼泪继续浸渍另一侧枕头，他想起第一次遇到埃丁森的时候，那时候他还不知道这个男人背后背负了多大的惊喜——那个实体的“惊喜”，在他们互表心意后的一个清晨，才第一次得以亲眼所见。

当时的画面永远烙印在苏亚雷斯心里。

他看到了，随后他把猎枪丢在地上，脚下像踩着棉花，任凭帽子也落进草丛里，那对翅膀扇起的风，加速流动的空气令人窒息，或者是老练的猎人根本忘记如何呼吸了。苏亚雷斯记得自己放慢了脚步，反复确认了一下并不是在做梦，他慢慢地用目光描摹那对货真价实的翅膀，从半透明的羽尖到丰厚有力的肩胛，与脊背连接的地方还有细小的羽绒。苏亚雷斯伸出手，五指穿过阳光逼近这项圣迹，微风吹着指尖，每一根羽毛都清晰可见，埃丁森的翅膀巨大而美丽，他就要碰到了，他的手都要举酸了，肌肉紧绷——紧接着他就被强烈的气流掀飞到地上去了。

“你真的是鸟人！”

这是苏亚雷斯被翅膀的气流掀倒后，爬起来的第一句话。

 

2.

或许我那时候真的是太过分了。我直接侮辱了一位上帝的使者！

苏亚雷斯抹了把眼睛，困意让他更加懊恼，回忆与梦一同交织着，睡神在他的眼皮下撒着金粉。

 

3.

埃丁森收起翅膀，他太大意了，这里是路易斯的家，他随时可能结束狩猎回到家中，埃丁森夹紧后背的肌肉，在猎人的面前收起晶莹的翅膀，那些羽毛轻而柔软，“噗”的一声就消失不见了。路易斯的嘴还张着，埃丁森舔了舔嘴唇，他整理着语言，不知是否应该纠正一下凡人口中的“鸟人”说法。虽然这的确挺让他伤心的。

“路易斯。”

“埃迪。”

瞧，他们真的是天生一对。

埃丁森摘下了树上的衣服，那还是路易斯的旧外套。猎人对眼前的一切保有震惊的权利，他从未见过人体上真的多出一对翅膀来，而那个神奇的美人半年前才刚从天上掉下来，砸穿了自己家新砌的屋顶。

自持见过大场面的老练猎手如苏亚雷斯也会对着这一切默念几遍上帝的大名，他们后来互相介绍了身份，埃丁森·卡瓦尼，鸟之国的王子。

“呃，路易斯·苏亚雷斯，掌管整条山脉的猎人。”

路易斯承认，在他亲眼见到埃迪的翅膀之前的半年里，曾一度以为这是一位患有严重幻想症的被家人抛弃的病人。

怪可怜的。说自己从天上来的（这倒没错），是鸟之国的王子呢。

不过后来他就信了，彻彻底底。

 

4.

苏亚雷斯小心的挪了挪位置，为了不弄坏床板上的那个用自己的旧衣服堆成的巢。

那个鸟巢，还是当年埃迪孵蛋的时候留下的呢。

 

5.

嗯？对啊，鸟是孵蛋来着啊。

在巢里。

你没见过吗？

 

6.

春天的时候，苏亚雷斯的旧衣服就开始一件一件的丢失。

就是找不见了，床底下没有，衣柜里也没有。凭空消失了，在距离城镇需要3小时车程的猎人小屋里，不翼而飞了。

而且是那些春天穿的，柔软的贴身衣物。

但是这不妨碍猎人的生活，他大可以清晨出发挺进到仍旧冷冽的林子里，然后在太阳下山之前回到他和卡瓦尼的小木屋。

他的一身汗水会被卡瓦尼用烧好的热泉水冲刷干净，由于部分衣物的神秘失踪，他被同意在屋子里打赤膊。猎人常年挥斧头和持枪的身体异常强壮，但又不像刻意为之，那些线条柔和的肌理——比如腹部的和背部的，时常让害羞的另一位住户吞咽口水，面红耳赤。

于是他们就顺理成章的，合情合理的，在猎人小屋的床上做爱。

做爱。

做爱。

做爱。

……

后来用苏亚雷斯的话说，一整个春天，埃迪都在盛放。

 

7.

别急，还没到重要时刻。

苏亚雷斯坐起身来，回忆引起的燥热驱赶了睡意，他叹了口气，把手伸进睡裤。

 

8.

趁猎人忙着摆弄枪管，我们继续回忆。

 

9.

苏亚雷斯爱卡瓦尼的原因之一，就是对方足够诚实。

那是一个黄昏，埃迪像是往常的饭后一样，在他们的小屋里清洗碗筷（是的，鸟王子不吃虫子）；随后他就用水冲干净双手，严肃的靠在水池边上看着苏亚雷斯。

“请讲，我尊贵的陛下。”

卡瓦尼已经习惯对方这样“戏称”他的王储身份了，不过这不是重点，在对方关掉收音机之后，他清了清嗓子。

“我必须向你表示歉意，路易斯，你的大部分衣物，被我暂时借用一下。”

苏亚雷斯看起来并不吃惊。

并且学着这位小王储的样子，整理了下并不存在的领带，也清了清嗓子：

“我正式同意借给您那些衣服，但是，请告诉我他们被用作——”

他眨眨眼，吹了个伐木工人之间流行的下流口哨。

苏亚雷斯简直爱死了埃丁森脸红的样子。

“我用来筑巢了。”

哇哦，这还是，头一次听说。

“我们，鸟类，需要筑巢，才能孕育后代。”

苏亚雷斯沉吟片刻：“所以……”

“你怀孕了。”

“衣服在树上。”

 

10.

苏亚雷斯还在摆弄枪管。

 

11.

他们从树上搬下了所有苏亚雷斯“丢失”的衣物，后者眼睁睁的看着卡瓦尼把它们搭成一座巢，看起来像是在猎人的床上用衣服堆了一座城池。

“我会在巢里睡一段时间。”

“你的意思是，孵蛋。而我们之间要隔着这堆——巢，直到下个月。”

卡瓦尼点点头，随后安静的走进了巢里，以一个看起来绝对安全的姿势，把自己蜷了起来。

“晚安，路易斯。”

“晚安。”

然后我们的猎人，被满脑子的疑问和可疑的兴奋感驱走了睡眠。

 

12.

我们将会有蛋了诶！

我们的孩子！

他还真是只鸟！

苏亚雷斯冲着自己的旧睡衣旧睡裤笑得一脸温柔。

 

13.

苏亚雷斯拒绝回忆有关生蛋的细节。

他刚擦干的眼泪，不想因为回忆中埃迪的痛呼而再次泪如泉涌。

 

14.

总之，接下来的二十多天里，他的埃迪兢兢业业的孵蛋，而苏亚雷斯自己每天都活在梦幻般的粉红泡泡里。

但也不是一直风平浪静的。

比如，埃丁森会突然一脚踹塌自己的巢，灵活的翻身躲过脆弱的鸟蛋，再在苏亚雷斯的胯部上安稳又准确的骑好。

路易斯在睡梦中被褪下睡裤，不一会儿，摇晃的床体和真实存在的快感就会把他彻底唤醒。永远不要小瞧一只刚刚结束禁欲期的小鸟，哪怕他平时是一只举止优雅，矜持又端庄的鸟王子，在欲望的沟壑里也会变成被性事驱使的性爱机器，将体力尚佳的猎人生吞活剥。

“所以，我射你几次，你就产几颗蛋——”他继续在鸟王子的腔体内搅了搅，“是这样吗？”

鸟王子摇摇头，猎人的舌尖略过他的脸，舔出一条湿痕。

“不是，”鸟王子根本不知道怎么向一个人类解释他这边的情况，“我们不是这样的，这之间没有什么必然联系。”

“蛋的数量是由囊袋*决定的。”

鸟王子说完就用手捂住脸，不肯再发出任何声音了。

无论接下来苏亚雷斯怎么顶弄他。

 

15.

苏亚雷斯停止回忆，把地上的纸团扫干净。

他的扫把打到门后的一堆黑黢黢上，发出了骇人的金属碰撞声——扫把的头部被东西狠狠地咬住了，怎么拽也拽不掉。

这就是罪魁祸首了。

捕兽夹，还有它后面那个破败的、还占了血渍和羽毛的捕鸟器。

他永远无法忘记，那天他回到家后，埃丁森盯着他的眼神。除了畏惧，还有愤怒。然后他就看到了不知被从哪里拖出来的捕鸟器，明目张胆的摆在他面前。

再然后，他的埃迪就飞走了。

带着他们所有的鸟蛋。

像是他第一次见到鸟王子的翅膀那样，呼扇唿扇的飞走了。

直到现在。

 

16.

“那根本不是我的东西，我都不捕鸟！”

苏亚雷斯抱着他的羽毛枕头，一边吸鼻子，一边向天上的小鸟抱怨着。

“埃迪飞走了，你们会见到他的，对吗？”

苏亚雷斯不知道的是，自那以后，天上的所有小鸟都为他传递着这份委屈和歉意，喳喳喳的叫声一直穿梭在整片森林里。

埃迪的确不知道，那些捕鸟器是苏亚雷斯从别人那里收缴的。

为了保护天空中的生灵——因为在他心里，那些长着翅膀的小生物和天上的星星一样重要，而他又怎么会忍心伤害他的月亮。

他还因此受过几次伤，身上留着的那些疤就是证明。

埃迪都不知道，因为每次猎人都在他发问之前疯狂的吻他。

太阳的光穿过小屋的窗子，猎人已经有一周没有提起他的猎枪了，他想过是否需要与这位老伙计告别了；他下定决心，无论是野兔还是狼，他都不应该再染指其他生物的生命轨迹，他想，他或者该留下他的老伙计，永远带着它，与这座山和解，并且永远保护它。 

如果那样，埃迪就愿意回来了呢。

苏亚雷斯甚至想到过去寻找他，但也只是想想，猎人和鸟王子终究不一样，他可没有那对美丽的翅膀可以带他飞去云端，又怕云朵里太冷了，会不会冻坏他的小鸟；万一，他的小鸟觉得冷，就会带着那些圆滚滚的蛋，飞去温暖的海边了。

想到这，苏亚雷斯鼻子一酸。

埃丁森·卡瓦尼百无聊赖的坐在树枝上，晃着腿。

他都原谅路易斯了，怎么还不出来见他，还把他晾在大门口——那么多鸟都飞来了，叽叽喳喳的站满了树枝，谈论着他们，路易斯怎么就是听不到！

 

17.

鸟王子从树上跳了下来，捡起一块小石子，砸碎了猎人小屋的窗户。

人类真的迟钝，真的。

 

18.

“是山雀告诉我的，说你不是坏人。”

鸟王子搂着怀里的一窝小鸟，把他们轻轻的放回到巢里，又盖好了小被子，防止他们乱飞，撞到门框上去。

“那埃迪呢？”

“……什么。”

装傻的结果就是被惩罚，路易斯不是坏人，但这不代表他就不狡猾。

他可是这座房子里最狡猾的那个。

苏亚雷斯躺在床上，他的鸟王子变回了原型，落在他软绵绵的肚子上，“每到这个时候，我都会想要邀请一只小鸟跳舞。”

“小鸟不跳舞，他们只飞翔。”

“这你可骗不了我，我的床上就有一只能歌善舞的小鸟，他的叫声非常——非常好听。”

他的小鸟飞到床的另一边，随着明显的下沉感，埃丁森笑眯眯的、居高临下的看着他：“我想你说的是跳舞，不是唱歌。”

“都一样亲爱的，那都一样。”路易斯轻抚着埃丁森的卷发，“昨天那只热情的小鸟，在我的身上扑腾着，被我干得放松了警惕。你猜怎么着，他一边浪叫着，一边挥动翅膀，让我觉得我在干一位天使。”

埃丁森笑了一声，翻身用嘴唇堵住了那张过于诚实的嘴。

“今天你还欢迎那只小鸟吗？”

苏亚雷斯哼哼了一声，“那得看看那只小鸟，有什么本事了。”

 

19.

Répare-moi, mon très cher  
亲爱的快把我修理好吧

Parce que je ne suis pas entière  
失去你我已经不再完整

J'ai besoin de toi, seulement toi  
我只需要你

Et en plus je t'aime  
因为我爱你

——END——


End file.
